Split-rendered systems may include at least one host device and at least one client device that communicate over a network (e.g., a wireless network, wired network, etc.). For example, a Wi-Fi Direct (WFD) system includes multiple devices communicating over a Wi-Fi network. The host device acts as a wireless access point and sends image content information, which may include audio video (AV) data, audio data, and/or video data, to one or more client devices participating in a particular peer-to-peer (P2P) group communication session using one or more wireless communication standards, e.g., IEEE 802.11. The image content information may be played back at both a display of the host device and displays at each of the client devices. More specifically, each of the participating client devices processes the received image content information for presentation on its display screen and audio equipment. In addition, the host device may perform at least some processing of the image content information for presentation on the client devices.
The host device and one or more of the client devices may be either wireless devices or wired devices with wireless communication capabilities. In one example, as wired devices, one or more of the host device and the client devices may comprise televisions, monitors, projectors, set-top boxes, DVD or Blu-Ray Disc players, digital video recorders, laptop or desktop personal computers, video game consoles, and the like, that include wireless communication capabilities. In another example, as wireless devices, one or more of the host device and the client devices may comprise mobile telephones, portable computers with wireless communication cards, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, or other flash memory devices with wireless communication capabilities, including so-called “smart” phones and “smart” pads or tablets, or other types of wireless communication devices (WCDs).
In some examples, at least one of the client devices may comprise a wearable display device. A wearable display device may comprise any type of wired or wireless display device that is worn on a user's body. As an example, the wearable display device may comprise a wireless head-worn display or wireless head-mounted display (WHMD) that is worn on a user's head in order to position one or more display screens in front of the user's eyes. The host device is typically responsible for performing at least some processing of the image content information for display on the wearable display device. The wearable display device is typically responsible for preparing the image content information for display at the wearable display device.